


HawkMoth's Morals

by Zygella



Series: Quantic Kids GC [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hostage situations suck, I love the Inverse guys..., Q-I AU Universe, Quantic-Inverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Hostage Situations never go right for the heroes. This time was no exception. Except.... this time, HawkMoth has something to say about it.





	HawkMoth's Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter whatever of Quantic Kids Group Chat I said I'd do it
> 
> The Inverse are my characters bois if you wanna use them at least credit me... thanks....

Rena had been shot. Not fatally, thankfully, but shot through her shoulder. Blanc was tending to her now with his Rejuvenation while Tortue covered them. Carapace had flew into a rage, but Queen Bee and Ladybug managed to keep him at bay.

This was, of course, not how they had wanted the whole situation to go. They hated hostage situations.

"We need to get this finished, now. I can call on Anti-Charm for a weapon. Carapace can cover you all for evacuating the hostages. Queenie can use venom on whoever seems most dangerous. I just wish we had a way to get rid of all those GUNS." Spotty muttered to the rest.

Lady: Rena got shot

Lady: Rena got fucking shot Kitsune where are you we need your Devil's Shadow

Ladybug stuffed her phone back into Chat's pockets and huffed, trying not to panic. Her best friend was injured but she had to focus.

"Devil's Shadow is our best bet. Kitsune has to be in here somewhere, hopefully not dead or injured. I can't believe we lost her in the storming earlier. Fucking hell..."

Chat noticed the phone vibrating in his pocket and checked for his Lady. He frowned.

"It's HawkMoth asking questions. He seems genuinely unhappy that Rena's injured. Not like he can actually do anything anyways. We'll answer his inquiries later."

Ladybug sighed deeply. "Okay. We have to come up with a solid plan before we charge back in. Without Devil's Shadow, this will be harder to pull off."

* * *

Kitsune liked pain, but this time it was just annoying. She had a job to do. Her friends could get injured like her, and god forbid that. If any of them were hurt those men were DEAD MEAT. She scoffed at herself, angrily shuffling along against the wall. She'd been hit in the leg. Luckily Kit had tied her ripped up shirt around it so at least the bleeding was slowed. Usoyy had fretted about it when she detransformed for the moment, but this was the best she could do in this situation. The hallway was empty for now, but she couldn't let her guard down. Devil's Shadow was ready to be called on at any stir of danger. Yet, something felt odd. The hallway was eerily silent, except for a faint noise. It almost sounded like...

Kitsune whipped around as fast as she could. She gaped. Butterflies, white butterflies were flying gently behind her in the hall. That was what the noise was. But butterflies could only mean one thing. One person.

"HawkMoth? Why are you here?" Kitsune snarled. "Come to take our Miraculous while we're distracted and weakened, have you? I might be crippled, but Devil's Shadow can't be weakened. Back off or I'll call it."

The clicking of shoes was heard, and the Butterfly Miraculous holder stepped out from around the corner, swarmed by his untainted akuma. He shook his head.

"As much as we are still... enemies, young one, I will not stand around knowing kids are in the fray of death. I may terrorize the city, but I never allow my champions to so much as harm you that way. I will not stand for it." He spoke darkly.

Kitsune's ears twitched, nine tails swishing with apprehension. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

He sighed. "You don't have your phone on you, do you? Rena Rouge has been shot. That's why I rushed over here. I would've come sooner, but I can't be seen in public obviously. Even in civilian form I am... decently known. You are injured as well. I came to help."

Kitsune's eyes narrowed and her teeth bared in anger. Her counterpart was shot too? Oh, those men were so dead. "Alright. Fine. How do you plan to help us?"

He stuck his hand out and a butterfly landed on it. "I can power you up. Make Devil's Shadow even stronger than before. I know you have no reason to trust this proposition, but my Miraculous is not a frontal fighter. I have the power to make champions with immense power to fight. That is all. And frontal fighting in a situation like this is not rational."

Kitsune eyed his hand, weighing her options. Even with her power, she was still injured, and couldn't move as fast as she could. She really could use the extra power boost. She sighed with exasperation.

"Fine. Fine. Give me the damn butterfly.” She hissed angrily.

HawkMoth sighed at her hostility, hands closing around the butterfly, purple energy seeping into its body. However, this one was a lighter shade of purple. It was if it knew it wasn’t to be used for evil intent. “Kitsune, I grant you the power to elevate Devil’s Shadow to new heights. You will be unstoppable with this power until I call my akuma back. I think… for the sake of the public, we should not publicly speak of this pact. Do we have a deal?”

Kitsune rolled her eyes, snatched the butterfly up and guided it into her Miraculous. “Yes, HawkMoth.”

The heroine’s costume transformed slightly, her colors becoming mainly black with orange gradient. Her tails were jet black with a flaming blue gradient at their ends. Her eyes remained purple, albeit more luminous. Her biggest relief was that she knew she was in control of her own actions. Kitsune looked down at her injured leg and was interested to see it was cast in shadow, but it felt as if she was never shot. Interesting.

“Hmm. Well, this isn’t the first time you’ve played the good guy. At least you know what you’re doing.” She grumbled, voice deeper than normal. “Devil’s Shadow!” She howled, tails swishing with power as they grew into the powered form and expanded, shadowed snake-like figures looming over the heroine with monstrous grins of sharp teeth. Kitsune’s ears drooped in semi-fear. “That’s….new. Yikes. Well, off I go I guess. Will you come with, Hawky?” She ask smugly, using the nickname she knew he hated.

He sighed again. “I will stay close by. You have a job to do.”

Kitsune grinned her trademark “off-the-hinges” grin and let out a whoop as she barreled down the hall, tails fading into the walls and floor as they followed their master.

* * *

“DROP YOUR WEAPONS, HEROES! OR SHE GETS IT IN THE HEAD!” The leader of the men roared, shoving the gun closer to Ladybug’s head as she tried to stay calm.

It was an honest mistake. She blamed herself. She was just so worried about Rena, she got distracted, and next thing she knew, she was grabbed by the man and had a gun to her face.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir screamed, wanting desperately to rush the man and make him pay, but even he wasn’t faster than a bullet.

Her team all froze on the spot, exchanging grim looks before dropping their weapons with angry, murderous looks. The men following the leader made haste to kick or snatch them all away. As much as they knew the heroes were still dangerous even without their weapons, it still helped. The leader grinned sickly.

“Very good. Now, listen to me, heroes. We were here for  some ransom, but I think your Miraculous are worth more than any ransom we could ask for. So I think we’ll take those. Hand them over and we’ll let your precious team leader go. After we take her Miraculous too, of course.” He barked.

The team didn’t move. Of course they couldn’t give them their Miraculous, but what could they do to save Ladybug from being killed? None of them were fast enough to rush him before he pulled the trigger!

“We don’t have all day, heroes!” The man roared, pushing the gun even closer to Ladybug’s head.

Suddenly, the room they were all in… almost vanished. Darkness consumed the walls and floor, leaving nothing but blackness all around, the lights dimmed, and silence reigned. Everyone froze. The leader backed up, still gripping Ladybug.

“Wh…what is this?! What tricks are you playing at?! This wasn’t what we agreed! The Ladybug dies!” He shouted angrily, making to pull the trigger.

“NO!” They all screamed…

But nothing happened. He pulled the trigger again and again, but it did not fire. He howled in anger, unable to comprehend what was going on. The darkness below him suddenly opened up into nothing, a pit, bottomless in nature, teeth like structures protruding from the edges. He screamed, before falling in. He was determined to take Ladybug with him, but the shadows embraced her and pulled her safely from the man’s grip. The pit closed.

“Wait… Devil’s Shadow?” Ladybug murmured confused, yet hopeful.

The remaining men were consumed by shadows, their muffled screams ringing until they died out. There was a pregnant silence, then a pair of glowing purple eyes opened and a figure stepped out of the wall. The darkness subsided back into her nine tails. Kitsune wore a concerned frown.

“My friends… you are alright now.” She spoke, voice deep and unnatural.

Her team blinked. This wasn’t the Kitsune they’d entered with. What had powered her up so much like this?

“I… don’t understand. Devil’s Shadow is powerful, but not this powerful. And your costume… you’re almost a different person! Kitsune, what did you do?” Ladybug asked.

She flicked her head towards the hostages, still silent in the corner. “You should escort them out. I hope Blanc was able to heal Rena properly, I know she was shot earlier. Focus on what’s more important now. I have some unfinished business.” As she said this, her tails radiated with shadow again.

Spotted Misfortune, Ladybug, and the rest of the team, as suspicious as they were, took her words to heart and began setting back into their professional hero states. Kitsune turned, faded back into the wall with her shadow, and re-emerged in the hallway she had been shuffling along in. HawkMoth stood waiting, his Akuma rested on the floor. He nodded.

“Has the job been done?” He asked.

She nodded back at him. “Yes. Take the akuma back.”

He lifted his hand, towards her necklace, and out came the butterfly. Her costume reverted back to its normal state, her tails no longer radiated shadow, and her leg crumpled slightly beneath her. She sucked in a breath.

“We can’t tell my team or anyone else… I don’t know how they’d react to us working together like this, even though we are in an odd stage of truce. You need to leave now. I’ll be transforming back soon.”

HawkMoth nodded once. “As I said. I didn’t feel right standing around knowing any one of you could be killed. I want the Miraculou to bring back someone, I rather not have to watch more people be… lost.”

And with that, he turned around, and left the hallway without another word. His butterflies followed gently behind him.

“Yknow, you’re a pretty good good guy. You really don’t have to be the villain…” She muttered under her breath.

She released her transformation, Usoyy falling on her shoulder, complaining about how it was still stupid to trust HawkMoth like that. She rolled her eyes, and began again shuffling along the hall, to meet back up with her friends. She would have to lie to them about what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my instagram is @Bugadork go follow me


End file.
